I Can Make U Dance
|image = JoJo_-_I_Can_Make_You_Dance_photo_2015.jpg |band = JoJo Siwa |dance = |album = |released = May 1, 2015 |label = Its JoJo Siwa Music/ Just Look Up Music LLC |runtime = 3:36 |writer = JoJo Siwa & Steven Venatic & Natalie Kaleihttps://twitter.com/LovelyNatKalei/status/598270090174332928 re-tweeted by JoJo |producer = }} Karaoke Version " " is a song by JoJo Siwa. KAR Live (10:02-13:24) Lyrics Everybody, get up! We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up I can make you shake I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance I can make you shake I can make you move If you take a chance I can make you dance I know you didn't come Just to sit in that seat C'mon, dance To the JoJo beat The beat's drop-dropping it And I'm not knocking it There's no stopping it Sit there bein' lazy Get up, and let's act crazy Grab your phone and take a selfie You can be whoever you want to be We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up I can make you shake I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance I can make you shake I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance Here we go with the JoJo Squad! Drop the beat, y'all! Don't be shy, don't be scared Just put a big bow up in your hair Clap your hands, nod your head Make your feet wiggle to the beat We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up I can make you shake Or I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance I can make you shake I can make you move If you take a chance I can make you dance I can make you shake Or I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance I can make you shake I can make you move If you take a chance I can make you dance Keep it goin'! We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We don't wanna sit down We wanna get on up We wanna get on up Don't be shy, don't be scared Just put a big bow up in your hair Clap your hands, nod your head Make your feet wiggle to the beat Don't be shy, don't be scared Just put a big bow up in your hair Clap your hands, nod your head Make your feet wiggle to the beat I can make you shake I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance I can make you shake I can make you move And if you take a chance I can make you dance Trivia *It appears that the song has since been removed from iTunes. *JoJo and Jessalynn dropped multiple hints after the single was released that a music video would be subsequently dropped. Just as the song seems to have been removed from all downloading platforms, the video was never released. Gallery Mark_Meismer_with_JoJo_and_her_tour_squad_21April2015.jpg JoJo Kids Bop 1.jpg JoJo tour now April 25th 26th.jpg Nia with JoJo and JoJos tour dancers 2015-04-23.jpg JoJo Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015 2.jpg References Category:Other Songs Category:Songs by JoJo Siwa